Why Won't You Love Me
by Chocolate Thunder
Summary: Zuko is dying and Katara and her son came back to settle two things. Mai and Zuko's relation is strained but what does Katara have to do with him being so close to death. Why is Mai so emotionless though his pain ans suffering.
1. Confrontations

Why won't you love me

by

Chocolate Thunder

I don't own anything. Nadda, Zip, Zlich, wait I own…no I ain't own jack.

P.S. – I wanted to say thank you for reading. Enjoy.

* * *

The sun was setting. Both figuratively and literally. The man she loved Fire Lord Zuko was dying.

"_Why didn't you love __me__?"_

Mai , Katara, Nyoko and Ryoko (Mai's twin girls for Zuko) and Lee (Katara son for Zuko) where at Zuko bed side. The mysterious illness that called for Katara to leave her other children Gyasto, Ami, Aang II, Iroh, Kya, Hakoda, Ling, Fumi, Ayo, Edo, Toph, and Terra at home. Zuko had foresaw that he would die sand he wanted to have the will, his blood line steady, and his confessions out before his soul went to meet Agni.

"Mai, my wife, you have given me two wonderful daughters beautiful, intelligent. I just wish we could have had more time together to produce a legitimate heir."

He stopped and coughed blood, mucus, and the black muck of the illness sprawling from his lungs rendering Zuko lifeless almost and one of the worst pains in his life.

At that time Katara felt smug and heartbroken. Her love gave the rest of his life to Mai and for all she knew she could have been the reason for all this. If Katara was his wife he wouldn't go through this and he would have plenty of heirs for him. Twenty years of marriage with Mai had brought only two girls, twins, born at the same time shortly after then Mai soon proven barren. Zuko had been too honorable and faithful to go to a harem. Instead he kept extra care to the son Katara bore him soon after the war. Right after Aang took her away from him and right before his forced marriage to the noble Lady and now unjustly to both her or maybe only her and him. He made sure he was healthy had money, tutors, and everything he need to usurp the throne one day. He was exactly like his dad physically, emotionally, and even spiritually. Much to Mai dismay (even though she didn't know this was Zuko's son) he was spent too much time with the commoner with dark gold eyes that had oddly ever changing iris of purple, blue and silver. His hair was strange to not black or brown but a mixture and it grew very long and unbeknownst to her had the same texture as Katara's hair. After Lee had turn 20 and subsequently Zuko illness shortly began he began planning for him to take the throne. He had told Mai of his plans shortly before he even contracted the illness.

Katara loved her son maybe more than her other children. The child she had with Zuko was out of love and lust combined. The children she had with Aang though plentiful were made out of obligation not love and definitely not lust. She still viewed Aang as a child though he grew and Aang still view her as a nurturer.

Zuko also love Lee more than his other children with Mai. That was why he was named Lee. The name he and Katara used most frequently during their separate adventure and with the Gaang. Lee just had a special place in his heart. It wasn't as though they were inadequate but they weren't born from the woman he loved; with all his heart. Mai had started to notice the distance when she proved barren and had even distanced from Zuko strangely right before she contracted the illness. She was leaving the Palace strangely and coming back even stranger. He let it go she believed she could cheat on him. Not now, not ever. Though even with all this confidence he still hired someone to aleve his stresses.

"I would like to speak to you all one at a time. My children first, Mai second, Byaku third, Lee fourth, and Katara last."

They all went outside except for Nyoko and Ryoko.

"Father" they spoke in unison

"Daddy we love you"

"My girls, Daddy loves you too, you are apart from me. You are descendance of Agni. I want you guy to keep my memory and make me proud."

"Thank You Father. We love you. Please don't die we need you"

"I love you also my pearls"

They hugged him and exited the room. His girls, their composer broke before they could close the door. Tears cascading down their faces, something Mai would reprimand them for. He was close to them. Always making sure he was there for breakfast, lunch, dinner. Always making time for them to be together. Always trying to supply them whatever they needs, no matter how impossible. Doing everything his sire never did for him. He accepted their flaws and embraced them. His fire rubies.

Mai, their mother, entered the room. No emotion in her eyes, physic, or body at all. She bowed as the perfunctory

"Zuko darling, I love you, you always held my heart and this parting is very grave indeed. Not only for the nation and its subject but also for myself your humblest servant of all. As Fire Lady I promised to serve, protect, and care for my Fire Lord. It had been my supreme honour to hold your time, life, and…heart. "She recited the speech she wrote steely, and swift.

"Fire Lady Mai it has been my honour to have you. I could not have found a better Lady of your rank and bloodline to be my Fire Lady. I thank you for the honour."

Mai didn't look like she cared that the man she loved before didn't even tell her 'I love you'. Well it didn't matter she would win in the end. Love can be found elsewhere especially now that her "Fire Lord was almost dead.

Mai walked out and Byaku walked in.

Byaku bowed deep and respectful. He divulged Zuko of everything he knew about the scandal and everything he been investigating.

"Well I guess I made a mistake and a bad choice. I man of 37 is already looking over his life."

After twenty years of regret he realized in the end he really did make a bad choice and a grave mistake. Mai lost one thing she had managed. His trust.

"So I was wrong, after all. Tell me everything and please don't spare a dying man any detail"

* * *

…OoOoO…

Public Service Announcement – I know I have been bad at updating. The problem is that I'm merely bored and have no fresh zeal or inspiration to write chapters. I have some I cooking but with my new writing style I can't seem to finish them. But I found some old dusty chapters and little notes and poems that made me have to write this. I plenty of chapter started but they just don't seem right yet. I am trying to update soon. Also please review that is my main juice. The Chapter 2 is coming sometime next weekend or even this week. I have a new fixation with Bleach the anime so that is another distraction from giving up more of this stories and chapters.

Adios mi compadres

* * *

…oOoOo…

Please Review


	2. The Truth

Why won't you love me?

By

Coco-sama

Why won't you love me

Why won't you show me your face?

Why do you stay by my side, in the dark?

And tell me our memories are not to be erased

Why do you lie and tell me you love me

When it was me you chased

Your heart was still not mine

So why does this ache still reside

So 20 years and a lifetime of broken dreams and sleepless nights

I still ask…

Why won't you love me?

* * *

"Byaku just tell me"

"Your wife is involved in an affair"

"How long?" He said calmly. His mask, his calm, his resolve was still in place. Thought the pain and sorrow that was the main component of any Fire Lord and noble.

"She has been with Governor Xing for 2 years but they dated in their teen years. When he promised to marry her you fell ill. My suspicion is that she poisoned you. You know how talent an assassinshe is."

"Thank you. You have done well what would you like for your services?"

"Nothing my Lord"

Byaku turned to walked out.

"Byaku you are very loyal and have been for a very long time. When my pearls are of age I would like you to marry one of them or become my son's right hand the same way you were mine."

"I would be honoured to serve the future Fire Lord but I can't marry your daughters. I am not fit for nobility. If it wasn't for you my lord I would be long dead. "

"Byaku again thank you and if you change your mind seeing you in heaven as my son would be a way of showing me your gratitude"

"Even in the end my lord you have strange ways of persuading someone, good my lord"

"See you later Prince Byaku" Then Zuko started smiled before coughing and vomiting bllod after Byaku closed the door.

"What should I do next with this knowledge. Lee is next and I'm not sure I have enough streangth to face Katara."

Zuko looked over to his journal and the 3 boxes over it.

"Its not over until my breathe and fire is completely gone."


End file.
